Insane hosts
by digi-Sarz
Summary: The cast of Tsubasa, after appearing in Music room 3, are brought under the wing of the Ouran high school host club. With no where else to go and a feather to find; Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, Sakura and Mokona have little choice but to become hosts.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day in music room 3, 'till there was a bright light in the middle of the room. The host club stared at the four people standing where the light once was.

"Dame It, pork bun! One day you're going to drop us from the sky, Again!" Said a tall dark man in black. A tall young man in light blue looked at the host club then said,

"Kuro-pu, stop yelling or you'll scary kids," he smiled at the guy in black who glared back at him. A short guy in a cloak looked around to see if the girl in pink and white was alright., then added, "they saw us appear out of nowhere, how did that not freak them out?" the host king did not care for the three strange men in his club room,

"Hello miss, what might thy name be?" the host club king asked the girl in pink and white.

"It's Sakura," the shy girl said as the host king kisses her hand lightly.

"Princess please be careful, we don't know these people," the guy in the cloak said to the girl giving Kyoya an idea.

"Tamaki the same is for you," Kyoya looked at these strange people epically the blond one in white. "Please introduce your self's," Kyoya said with a fake smile.

The blond one jumped up and said,"I'm Fai! And the dark and scary on in black his Kuro-pu," Fai said with a smile.

"It's Kurogane!"

"Hi, I'm Syaoran," he said holding his hand out to Tamaki.

"And what about the bunny?" Honey asked pointing to the white thing on Kurogane's head.

"Mokena no bunny," it said shocking the host club.

"What an interesting toy," Kyoya said moving closer to the strangers. Then he pushed up his glasses and added, "but you do know when you landed you broke our best table," now Kyoya was tableless.

"Oh, we're sorry," said Sakura with a shy tone.

"Yes, but we are unable to pay you back," Syaoran said. Fai added with a smile, "maybe we could work it off." Kurogane look at Fai and yelled, "There's no way I'm working for a bunch of kids!"

"That's a fabulous idea," Kyoya said smiling. Fai and Kyoya smiled at Kurogane till Syaoran asked,

"what will we have to do?" Kyoya looked at the twins and they smiled. They grabbed Fai and Syaoran with Mori grabbing Kurogane.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go!" Kurogane said angry. Honey happily followed them into the other room.

"Change, change, change, change!" The chanting of the twins could be heard though the door.

In that room Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran changed into some new clothes. Fai was in a light blue suit, Kurogane in a black suit. Syaoran just wore the school uniform.

"Why do I have to wear these!?" Kurogane said bursting though the doors of music room 3.

"Because they look good on you," the two twins said running after him.

"Wow! You look great Kurogane." Sakura said rushing up to him. Fai came out pulling Syaoran," Fai let go," he said trying not to be seen by Sakura.

"Oh, Syaoran you look great in that," as Sakura grabbed Syaoran hands saying this he turned red. Then Sakura turned red letting go and turning to Fai, and saying that he looks good too. Fai said something back about not as good as Kuro-pu.

"So, why do have to wear these?" Syaoran asked Kyoya who was smiling at Tamaki and Mori.

"Well, you could always pay us back by working as a host, don't you agree Tamaki?" Kyoya looked at Tamaki who then looked at the three new host members.

"Yes but, isn't this a school, what about Fai and Kurogane?" Syaoran asked Tamaki who was waking around them.

"We can say that they're family, of Tamaki and Mori," Kyoya said look at them then added, "They do look related." Kurogane walked over to the host he though was Mori. Fai ran over to Tamaki and grabbed onto him.

"We look like twins," Tamaki said at the same time as Fai.

"So it's settled," Kyoya added then asked, "Tamaki, can you Fai, Syaoran and,"

"Kuro-pu!" Fai said jumping on Kurogane.

"It's Kurogane!" He yelled.

"To see the principal?" Kyoya finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next s day, at Music room 3.

So your Tamaki s uncle?

Yes, I am, Fai said in a deep voice as he kissed his first guest on the hand, with the girls behind him squealing; it was easy to make them think that Fai and Tamaki were related. Kurogane on the other hand looked like Mori but didn t have the calm, quiet personality like him.

Go away you stupid girls! Kurogane kept yelling trying to get to Fai and Tamaki.

Ah, Kuro-min what are you doing here? Fai said as he was picking up his cup of tea.

What am I doing? He answered angrily, I m trying to get away from the squealing girls!

Now, now Kuronpu, Tamaki butted in, you are a host, the girls are your guest, he said in a host way.

Kurogane started to head towered Syaoran.

So, Syaoran were do you come from?

How old are you?

Why did you join the Host Club? His guests kept asking him.

Syaoran, come with me, Kurogane demanded as he grabbed Syaoran seeing he needed help.

Kurogane took Syaoran out of the room then declared, I can t take this! I can t take those squealing girls!

Boink! Mokona could sense Sakura s feather.

Mokona is it the feather? Is it closes? Syaoran eagerly asked.

Feather? Maybe I can be of some help? A dark and evil voice said from behind them.

What! Syaoran jumped in surprised.

Who are you? Kurogane asked the mysteries guy in a black cloak.

I am Nekozawa Umehito, President of the black magic club, as he held a cat like puppet, and this is Belzenef, the Nekozawa family have worships cat for generations.

Unknown to all but Kurogane, that Fai was watching and wanted to show some really (but very simple) magic to the black magic club president.

Kurogane started to glared to where Fai was hiding.

Waa, kuro-rin is mad and I haven t done anything yet, Fai whimper as he ran out from his hiding place.

Not yet magic boy, not yet, Kurogane glared at him.

Magic! laugh the black magic club president with a evil aura.

Yes, I can do some magic, Fai said with the bring of a evil smile.

I would love it if you could show me some.

I would love to but I can only do a little bit or something bad mite happens.

Um... Syaoran politely butting in, have you see a feather around here?

Maybe, come with me to the black magic club.

**Disclaimer: I don t own Ouran High School Host Club or Tsubasa Chronicle.**  
**Author note: Ok, um this is my first fanfiction and I sorry I didn t do the Disclaimer in the first chapter.**  
**Oh and I hope you like my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at Music room 3,

The host club were wondering were there new friends were.

"Where did Fai go?" Tamaki asked looking around the room.

"I think I saw him peeking out the door," the small honey answered.

"What about the kid and the tall guy?" the twins said

"Syaoran was dragged out by Kurogane," Sakura said worried about her friends.

"Honey, Mori check outside for them," Koyka didn't want them getting away.

"Twins get me all my contacts," Tamaki said trying to take over.

As the twins ran all over the school, at the black magic club the travellers were trying to find the

feather.

"Ok, were here. Do you have the feather?" Syaoran asked in the dark basement of the north building,

and home of the Black Magic Club.

"So, who are all these people?" a club member asked.

"Ah, Kanazuki I found them at Honey's club," Nekozawa answer the girl.

"Honey's club!" The girl answered with a surprised in her voice.

"Yes, and now one of them thinks that he can do magic," Nekozawa was planning something and Fai

could tell.

"Yes I can do magic but I'm not suppose to," he answered back.

"Come on, show us a little," Kanazuki ask while making a voodoo doll.

"Fine but only a little," Fai teased taking a step back. He took a deep breath in, and started to whistle.

Strange writing formed a spear around him. "Ok that it," he said as the letters disappear.

Both dark magic club members stood in shock, till Syaoran asked, "the Feather?"

"Feather?" Kanazkui asked back

"Oh yes the Feather, "Nekozawa laugh evilly," I heard something of a strange feather at the Ohtori

main Building."

"Thank You," Syaoran replied bowing, as him, Fai and Kurogane left, heading back to the Host club

room.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or ****Tsubasa Chronicle.**

**Author note: Sorry it's late, but you can blame school, homework/assignment and stupid **

**writer block. Its also been**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At Music room 3,

When Syaroan, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona got back, Koyka was sitting at his table.

"Koyka?" Syaroan asked.

Koyka looked up at Syaoran, "yes is something the matter?"

"Yes, are we aloud to stay at your house, see as we have nowhere else?"

"That a lovely idea!" Tamaki said going off into his mine then adding, "I'm coming to!"

Sighing Koyka answered with a yes to there idea.

Koyka's house, after school,

"My, my Koyka," said his older sister at the door, "you have so many friends!"

"Yes sister, I would like it if you could stay out of my stuff today," he stated as he walked passed, and added, "may Sakura stay in your room as

she is female?"

"With a short pause she answered, "Of, of course, brother."

Mokena went with Sakura and Koyka's sister. While Koyka was showing Fai, Syaoran, Kurogane and Tamaki to his room. Syaoran looked all over

the walls in search of the feather.

Mean while back at the Dark Magic Club,

"Why did you lie to them?" The black cloaked Kanazuki asked.

"Why? Well you did see that's blond's powers!" Nekozawa protested, "plus I want to know what's so important about this little feather, (evil

laugh)."

As Nekozawa studied the feather, It started the glow.

"Nekozawa what is it doing?" She asked her seiner.

"I don't know," he answered then slowly reaching for it.

When he touched it a blinding white light ate at his left hand (the one with Beelzenef on it). By the time the light left his hand. His little magic cat

puppet friend Beelzenef was gone. Beelzenef has been taken from right off his hand.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or ****Tsubasa Chronicle.**

**Author note: Now it's the holidays I can start typing all the chapters I've been writing. It's almost Christmas so I have lots of shopping to do**

**as well, but I well try to work on my story more now that I don't have to go to school every day.**


End file.
